


Daddy

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Halloween, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's AU. Andy is a few years older and met Miranda earlier than in the movie. So Stephen conveniently never made it into the picture. Miranda is editor-in-chief of <i>RUNWAY</i>, Andy is editor-in-chief of <i>SPLENDOR</i>. It's Thanksgiving and Miranda bestows a belated birthday gift upon herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> _It ran away with me. Quick, dirty and unbeta'd. I regret nothing._

Andy pressed her back into the soft leather seat and marveled at Miranda's apparent ability to sneak some aspect of luxury into everything they did. Thanksgiving was coming up and as every year they would spend the week and the holiday with Andrea's family at her parents' house. They had rented a car at the airport, instead of just taking a taxi, because Miranda didn't want them to be cramped on the trip and Andrea didn't want to spend it in the presence of a stranger. Miranda had briefly considered ordering one of the town cars to follow them and be ready at the airport, but that seemed unreasonable, even by her standards. Instead, they spent the night at a five star hotel so they could have a fresh start and hit the road early in the morning. 

**

"Almost like a real family", Caroline had quipped from the backseat and Miranda had been quick to correct her. "We _are_ a real family", she had said, fixing her daughter with a hard glare through the rearview mirror. It quickly softened when she saw her flinch. But as Caroline backed down, Cassidy seemed to be happy to jump in and asked cheerily if that made Miranda the dad, since she was driving.

Andy remembered her own breath stopping at that, and she knew she saw knuckles whitening as Miranda gripped the wheel just a bit harder. Caroline, unaware of what her sister had just done to their parents, added that of course Miranda would be the dad, because she also made more money than Andy. And then they seemed to come alive with the idea, pointing out that SPLENDOR was a much more girly magazine than RUNWAY and Andy only remembered thinking, _thank you very much, not helping!_ But before Andrea could say anything, Miranda spoke up, silencing the girls' voices and Andy's thoughts at once.

"I would like to remind you of the fact that I gave birth to you both, which makes me irrevocably your _mother_ for the rest of your lives," she said with a stern look directed at the road ahead. "Deal with it." Then she briefly looked at Andrea, giving her a devilish smirk that sent not entirely unpleasant tingles through Andy's body. "Andrea will have to be dad."

Andrea knew then that no matter how long she had been with Miranda, no matter how sure she was that she knew Miranda's evil side, she never, ever had an idea to begin with. She would never live this one down. The twins had inherited their mother's evil streak, and they liked the idea too much to let go. Now or ever.

**

Thanks to the naturally stunted attention span of teenagers, the twins had eventually relented and for the rest of trip turned toward the fresh prints of their parents' magazines, comparing the contents and deciding what to discuss with whom of their friends.

They weren't exactly the target group for either publication, but it was beyond Miranda's and Andrea's parental influence. All of their friends at school seemed to read those magazines and there wasn't much harm they could do, anyway, given their focus on fashion and lifestyle. Especially when their girls seemed to be equally interested in both _SPLENDOR_ and _RUNWAY_. Even though Miranda and Andy were often at odds with each other when it came to aspects or contents of their magazines, they deeply respected each other's work and conceded that each had its readership and right of existence.

Andy was glad that the girls were obviously genuinely interested in _SPLENDOR_ as well, and she was under the impression that Miranda, too, deemed it beneficial if they were exposed to a little mainstream reality. She probably considered it education; while Andy hoped it would be an influence. She knew that some of her recent decisions, like using more naturally sized models and banning airbrushing, collided with Miranda's professional sense of aesthetics on a very basic level. However, she also knew that it was more in line with Miranda's maternal instinct to protect her children from pressure and disappointment. And whenever she saw herself in a mirror, she also knew that Miranda's personal sense of aesthetics certainly varied from her professional one as well.

Even with all those thoughts crossing her mind, Andy still intently listened to the girls' comments, and she just happened to know that Miranda secretly paid attention as well. Andrea made mental notes for them both. They may not have been in the target group, but the twins were invaluably smart and honest and Andrea just hoped they were still unaware of the influence they had. She shuddered at the thought of them actually bluntly presenting their well-phrased honest opinion of their parents' work in a few years.

She thought back to last month's issue and how _SPLENDOR_ 's Halloween feature had been received by the twins. _RUNWAY_ 's had been doomed from the start, neither she nor Miranda had any illusions about that. It was not a young teenager's idea of Halloween to spend 500 dollar on a Marilyn Manson makeup. Not that they couldn't afford it, but Halloween was about fun, about dressing up, and styling yourself was part of that fun. For once Miranda had been pleased that they weren't keen on following _RUNWAY_ 's suggestions.

 _SPLENDOR_ had some more practical advice for makeup, costumes and colorful party drinks. There was a _'Be Your Own Twin'_ paragraph in the makeup section, taking up the old idea of cross-dressing and outlining step by step some makeup tricks that would turn women into their twin brothers. It hadn't been Andy's idea; Halloween had been more present in her private life than her work. The magazine had 98 pages and the Halloween special only covered 8 of them. The twins, though, noticed the twin brother part and pounced on it.

Caroline had slashed it as unoriginal, but Cassidy seemed to like it. She thought they had an advantage over everyone else, as they could dress up as fraternal twins and make the effect obvious. When they brought it up, Miranda didn't seem to mind and was more concerned with the party they wanted to attend. But Andy took note of the difference in the twins' opinion and let a thoughtful look linger on Cassidy before she agreed to help them with their outfits.

In the end, Miranda had been nothing short of stunned by the result of Andrea's work and in turn had let a thoughtful look linger on Andrea when her children were presented to her, one of which seemed to have transformed into her non-existing son.

**

As it turned out, Miranda's thoughtful funk had never really ceased, and Wednesday night a messenger arrived at the door of her parents' house with a package addressed to Andy. Sent from the Patricia Field showroom in New York, with a yellow post-it note on top that said _"I Hate You!_ ♥ _"_ in what Andrea identified as Emily's scrawly handwriting.

Miranda had followed Andy down the stairs and was apparently pleased and not at all surprised to see Andy holding the curious package. The glint of anticipation in her eyes told Andy everything she needed to know. She was in trouble. And while she usually didn't mind being in trouble with Miranda, this was Thanksgiving, and they were at her parents' house, with the twins. She tried to tell herself that she probably had nothing to worry about. Miranda had as much to lose as she had. Then again, they weren't Miranda's parents.

**

When she opened the package and examined its contents, she gasped. It was obviously a men's suit. It was anthracite, almost black, with a light sheen. She tenderly touched the material, it was soft and silky beneath her fingertips. She wondered what Miranda was up to. There was also a red shirt under the folded suit and as she held each piece up for closer inspection she noticed that they had been subtly tailored to fit a woman's body. She knew Miranda by now. And Patricia. Patricia did not do classic style. Not by a long shot. Never has. This was made for her. The body these would fit was Andy's.

She turned around to see Miranda standing by the door, watching her. "Do you like them?" she asked her, and Andy swallowed. Of course she liked them. _Of course?_ Of course. "They are a gift," Miranda continued and watched amused as Andy tried to figure out what warranted a gift at this time of the year. Their families had never done gifts for Thanksgiving. Especially not this kind. "Oh don't be silly, it's not a gift for you, Andrea," and at Andy's obvious puzzlement she added, "consider it a belated birthday present to myself."

And then she smiled mysteriously and all Andy remembered was how beautiful Miranda was. She didn't care what kind of trouble she was in, as long as Miranda was happy. Nothing else mattered. Miranda had asked her to wear her gift for the Thanksgiving dinner, and Andy would do that, just because it would make Miranda happy. She suspected that her parents wouldn't be pleased, but to her, _nothing else mattered_. It wouldn't kill them. Or so she hoped.

**

The next day, Miranda helped her get ready for dinner. Miranda herself was wearing a dress that provided a generous view of her bare shoulders and marvelous décolleté. It made Andy dizzy with desire. And Miranda knew that. _She was definitely in trouble._ Miranda chose Andrea's lipstick and made sure she'd use the right shade for the eye shadow. There was only family present tonight, but it was a special occasion and Miranda was a perfectionist. Beauty was essential to Miranda, just like air or water.

When the makeup was finished, Miranda looked at her and then lightly brushed her fingers through Andrea's long tresses. There was a contemplative look on her face that Andy knew all too well and she just whispered, "don't you dare." And Miranda calmly answered that it was too late now, anyway, to have it cut properly. Andy hissed Miranda's name and hoped she managed to express every bit of the the outrage she felt. Miranda kissed her lightly, minding the freshly applied lipstick. Then there was no more outrage. Miranda had as much to lose as she did.

**

As they made their way downstairs and toward the dining room, everyone else was already seated and they had a grand entrance as all the heads in the room turned their way and there was a chorus of gasps and then a cascade of "Andy!"s. Andy didn't need to look; she knew Miranda was looking as smug as the cat who had just dined on the canary. _"Andy,"_ breathed a voice very close to her ear. _Nothing else mattered._

After a few moments Andy dared to look at the people around them. She caught Caroline rolling her eyes. Her sister was seated next to her and she actually looked a bit surprised. Andy smiled reassuringly at her when she sat down next to Miranda. Andy's mother was the first to make a real comment. Apparently she hadn't been too surprised and sort of expected to see her daughter in a men's suit sooner or later. She also admitted that Andy looked positively dashing and then turned to Miranda to ask her about the materials and colors.

Andy's dad seemed to have a hard time looking at her and for a moment, Andy wanted to curse Miranda for doing this to him. But her mother had come around fairly quickly and she was sure her father would follow eventually. It wasn't like she had suddenly turned completely... butch... on them. Not by far. She was still wearing makeup, bright red lipstick and the suit clung to her figure in a way that left no doubts.

Her father's apparent disapproval put a damper on Andy's mood and thus also affected Miranda. The twins were blissfully unaware of what was going on. It just seemed that Cassidy's eyes were on Andy whenever she looked her way. It was an admiring look and it helped Andy to keep her spirits from plummeting any further. Andy knew her mom had noticed her father's inability to come to terms with her new, albeit temporary, look and after dessert she made him follow her into the kitchen. 

After their grandparents had left the room, the twins asked politely to be excused from the table and when their parents nodded in unison they dashed toward their room. Andy guessed that something was on TV, while Miranda's money was on calling their friends. Whatever it was, they both knew they would have some time to themselves.

Andy took Miranda's hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked at Miranda and let her gaze travel across her body, the bare shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the dress that covered her like a second skin. She couldn't help but smile and when she looked up again, Miranda was smiling, too. 

They were about to go upstairs when Andy's dad walked up to them. "Andy," he said, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I- that I love you any less." His hand rested on his chest. "I just... I never thought I would see my little girl, my princess," he stressed the word, "like that." He looked at Andy and smiled, then looked at Miranda, and only when she smiled, too, he responded in kind.

"Don't get me wrong darling, you look beautiful," he turned to Miranda, "you both do. You look amazing together. I just wasn't prepared for this." He kissed Andy's cheek and Andy blushed. 

"Daddy...," was all she managed, when she heard Miranda mutter _"Indeed,"_ under her breath, and all Andy remembered after **that** was blushing even harder and rushing up the stairs, following Miranda.

**

Everything else that evening was a pleasantly hazy blur, but it would be one of Andy's most favorite memories for the rest of her life.


End file.
